


【蝙绿】联盟会议和私人游戏

by godsown



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsown/pseuds/godsown
Summary: 简介：如何在七分钟内搞在一起。





	【蝙绿】联盟会议和私人游戏

1.

“我不管你说什么，这可是作弊。”闪电侠盯着躺在桌子上的绿色酒瓶，“没有人从中啜饮了什么，为什么我们要用它决定人选。”

“我也不管你说什么。我已经为了气氛，妥协地保留了酒瓶的形状。”Hal抱起了手臂，“抱歉哥们。我的规则。当然你可以尝试制造相同形状的东西，或者在瞭望塔找到什么替代品，拆下来，然后准备好接受蝙蝠死亡视线。”

Hal带着胜利的表情高声宣布：“祝你好运。”

半小时前，遭遇了一场恶战的联盟回到瞭望塔，每个人都疲惫不堪地躺倒在休息厅。

时值地平线刚刚冒出来一只不甚明亮的太阳。每个懂得黑暗和休息对于人类意义几何的地球人，看到黎明到来，都躺在地上软绵绵地哀叹了一声。

“昨晚算是毁了。”奥利懊恼无比，“香槟，怡人的模特们，还有泳池派对，都被几只恶心的天启星害虫搞砸。我不得不冲我的宾客编出一百八十个理由，关于我为什么会错过昨晚的所有乐趣。”

“即使你出现，以现在一身臭汗和疲惫腿脚，恐怕散架的也会是你。”Hal好心劝告。

“是朋友就赶快闭嘴。”奥利没力气地扔过去一只纸团，“留我一个人溺毙在幻想里。我是昨天的生日幸运星，我值得一份优待。”

“而你得到的最好礼物是，‘今天，你证明了自己有能力活到下一个生日’。”亚瑟说不清是在讽刺，还是真心在向绿箭展示光明的一面。Hal觉得是前者。

成为英雄太累了。而这种拉锯和毫无时间表的行动已榨干他们所有人。他们同普通生活和作息彻底绝缘。

“你们还在等什么。”亚马逊女战士第一个振作起来，她的高跟鞋在地上发出嗒嗒的响声，每个因为任务而精疲力尽的懒鬼英雄都不太情愿地动了动，“绿箭侠需要一个派对。”

“也许我能找到气球。上次慈善活动有个小女孩塞给我一大把粉红色的气球。我还没有把它们充公。”Clark飘了起来，摸索着气球究竟塞到了哪里。

该死的，脚不沾地的反重力能力。所有必须脚踏实地支撑自己体重的人都叹了口气。这真可是个让人羡慕的超能力。

“蝙蝠侠会不会有什么私藏的酒？”闪电看起来跃跃欲试，“你懂的。老板们总爱私藏几瓶好酒。也许我能用最快的速度搜出来他们。”

“一小块松饼，假如插上蜡烛应该也算生日蛋糕。”鹰女也参与了进来，“我可以贡献出来。”

“好极了，”沙赞为了符合气氛接下去，“让我们假装瞭望塔的位置移动到澳大利亚上方。这样我们就能给奥利一个体面，并勉强及时的派对了——你们为什么都在古怪地看着我。”

沙赞抗议：“地理的时区不能什么能轻易地在你的脑海磨灭的东西。它们非常实用，实用到将会跟随你，并一辈子荼毒你的思维。”

有人打了一个响亮的喷嚏，声音听起来非常像是在说“nerd”。

2.

奥利在躺，大家在动。Hal凭一己之力为Clark那几只可怜巴巴的气球加上绿色蝴蝶结，并造出来一群绿灯版本的派对玩意，加入那几只孤立无援的气球。一时间休息厅变成一个还算过得去的派对现场。

Barry并没有找到酒。如果不是因为他是一个糟糕的搜寻者，就是因为蝙蝠真的对自己的财产保管的相当严格。

他们努力地向绿箭侠合唱一支持续在调子上跑偏的生日歌，在祝福声中，鹰女端出一只点着蜡烛的小松饼。奥利明显深受打击，没太有心情许愿。

松饼冷掉了。老天，真是雪上加霜。而纸帽和彩条以及嘟嘟笛都没有的派对，只能靠着游戏挽回。

但是如果再残忍一点，直面现实——他们玩不起真心话大冒险游戏。因为他们之中，有人无所不能，有人片句不说。  
更不适合拿着实话起哄和揭短：你惹不起真正的愤怒，也负担不了过火的玩笑。而坦诚相见地在实话中大放厥词，并不在他们的工作属性之中。他们是干巴巴地毫无娱乐的超级英雄，纯粹地工作关系彼此心怀秘密，又较真到不能为了一个小游戏罔顾原则。

“那就玩七分钟天堂。”戴安娜不耐烦地说，“没什么能出错的。”

“是的，”Clark附和着，“这也给了我们随机分配队友的机会。我们惯常的组队配合，往往驱使大家主动找到那个最熟悉的人。而联盟就像一个精密的仪器，我们必须在每个部位都试过互相磨合，哪怕这意味着需要走出自己的心理舒适区，和一些不甚合拍的人交流。我同意戴安娜的提议。”

联盟主席的这番说辞充满官方的意图矫正和大义凛然的虚张声势。但是他们都累到不行，无力抵抗。哪怕是抽到最不对盘的人，走入隔间恐怕也只能互相对着打瞌睡。一点危险都没有。

而Hal和Barry为了他们该不该用绿灯构造的酒瓶当做抽取人选的工具争执起来。

Barry说他在作弊，因为酒瓶也是Hal意志的一部分，他当然有能力控制最后停在哪里。这完全失去随机的意义。

Hal则趁机玩了垄断的那套。因为瞭望塔，根本找不到一个合适旋转，又不会因为拆掉它使某种高端仪器失效的部件。Hal刻意给自己找了点乐趣。

大家都围成一个圈打着哈欠，奥利非常认真地盘腿坐起来，准备抽出第一个人物。

瓶口毫不意外地停在了Hal这里。

Barry摆了摆手说，我就知道。

Clark非常坦然地面对这个结果，拍了拍弓箭手的肩膀：“好准头，老兄。”

Hal是游戏工具选择的始作俑者，奥利是最终促成人。无私的超人显然觉得奥利在帮好友搭上某条神秘的爱情线。

可是，于Hal而言，接下来的那个人不管是谁，他都能获得点乐趣。可能是取笑，可能是揶揄，或者就是一段愉快，却因为联盟生活节奏和他频繁的太空任务而不常发生的聊天——他对聊天迫不及待。没准他可以礼貌地询问鹰女是如何保持她的羽毛闪闪发亮，或问戴安娜借用一下真言套索，甚至是邀请闪电为他工作的无聊程度打分——就是这种无害的，能够让所有人有话可说的话题。老天，他简直有办法和所有人友好相处。

但不会有什么比这个更加尴尬。可是显然在疯狂和饥饿的夜晚打斗以及欢乐满天的派对之后，事情总要急转直下。

他们出了点意外。

“该死的，”Hal转身看到酒瓶的真正指向时吓了一大跳，“你为什么刚刚还不在，现在却突然出现。”

蝙蝠侠刚刚好地站在戴安娜和鹰女之间，被酒瓶不偏不倚的指中。他散发着水蜜桃香波液的味道，就像刚刚在水果园结束了一场迪士尼风味的华尔兹。

闻起来野心又阴暗。被自己随机的选择和运气震惊之余，Hal保持了清醒和理智，把最后这句评价留给自己。

“在所有人中，你选择了蝙蝠。”闪电吞下这句明显的感叹，“哇哦。”

黑暗骑士意味不明地哼了一声。

“哇哦，更明显的事是，你们根本不能共处一室，”沙赞说，“你们彼此憎恨难以互相忍受。难道最好的办法不该是躲开这个游戏吗。”

“我看起来像是躲掉了的样子吗？”蝙蝠侠说。

沙赞硬生生地吞下那声不赞同。

“他作弊。”奥利把刚刚闪电的指责原封不动地送给了黑暗骑士，“他刚刚甚至不在这个游戏里。为什么他会突然出现？这也能算吗？你们做了所有活计，这个人却出现捡了个大便宜。”

“没人想听听我要说什么吗。我不想占绿灯侠的便宜。事实上，陪他胡闹的是你们。”蝙蝠侠拒绝接受奥利的指责。

“而你恰恰好的站在了他会选择的区域？”鹰女怀疑地说，“从我的角度看来，你明明配合无比。”

“我不抗议。”亚马逊公主极为大度地表示理解，“规则就是规则。”超人耸了耸肩，表示这次结果大概和上次一样随机。

“所以你们到底要玩什么？”蝙蝠侠的心情不算恶劣，“为什么联盟突然变成了派对现场？”

也许在联盟浴室里经历了残酷淘汰后生存的蜜桃香波，给黑暗骑士的可怕程度打了个对折。

Hal一脸认命，不高兴地把他推进了小隔间就像准备去服刑：“没什么，借你七分钟。”

闪电侠忙不迭地小声道歉：“对不起Hal，我错了。你绝对不会做这个弊。”

联盟众人面对这个最有机会搅的天翻地覆的组合，一脸末日到来的忧心。

“你知道当你进入游戏就要遵守规则对吧。”Clark对一脸未知的蝙蝠侠说。

而他的好心连一声冷哼都没有换到。

沙赞不太肯定地说：“我们居然逼迫蝙蝠侠参与了一个逊毙的游戏。我想我们死定了。”

海王把三叉戟换掉了左手，打了个哈欠试图不要睡着：“那不一定。陆地规则一，没人能强迫一个真正不情愿的人。”

3.  
一旦门关上，外面队友的欢乐和团结有效的效果就被减弱。

没什么比这个事实更加残酷冰冷。

所以他们究竟为什么要玩这个游戏？他从未为这种时刻做好准备。和蝙蝠侠单独呆在一起的感觉，就像被那个义警强势的披风裹住脖子，让他无法呼吸。

很难说Hal是怎么想的。他在第一次旋转时刻刻意选中自己，在第二次旋转时却听天由命，因为他希望能够随机地和任何人有段愉快的交谈。

可现在，蝙蝠侠抱着胳膊看着他，而Hal因为实在没有什么能够分享自己的视线，索性望向最近的墙壁，期待和它融为一体。一切都太尴尬了，隐私全无的私密空间，超过社交范围的肢体距离，还有一堆他们从战场里刨出来的古怪科技，正冷冰冰地在他们周围监视着一切。

“劳驾回答，我们在干什么。”蝙蝠侠发了问。

“试图别把对方撕碎，安然度过七分钟。”Hal叹了口气。

“七分钟为所欲为？”蝙蝠侠明白这是什么游戏后精炼地总结到，“所以你最初的人选是谁？”

“谁也没有。”Hal老实地回答。

“绿灯酒瓶，一个让你随心所欲的物件。我不相信你会一点倾向都没有。”蝙蝠侠的侦探天赋和他的多疑在此时只是更给Hal添堵。

Hal仔细看了看衣冠整齐，甚至味道怡人的蝙蝠侠，思考自己为什么从来不把对方拉入正常对话范围。他总是冲着对方吼来吼去，而蝙蝠侠总在用鼻孔气息的长短表达他不屑的级别。或者直接无视自己——这可不是Hal想要的。

他想要什么？

一段对话而已。 他不是个惯常的团队玩家，他甚至不需要一个团队来巩固他飞翔的决心或是提醒救人的责任重大。但是从第一天开始，不管是Clark的正直和守诺，还是蝙蝠的疑神疑鬼，联盟是他可以放手尽全力帮助别人，而不用担心权力被用作私心的地方。守护者误读这段偏爱后却质疑了他的忠心，而后是大段离去的时间。他需要一段正常无比的对话，而那个对话会让他觉得自己还属于这个曾参与建立的联盟。

“是谁都没关系，”Hal耸耸肩回答那个问题，“七分钟之后他们只会更喜欢我。”

“看来你为自己一路开了绿灯。”蝙蝠侠说，“但是对我而言，通常情况下，独处都被变成拷问。”

Hal跳了起来戳上了蝙蝠侠的胸口：“Hi,Spooky，没人关心你的独处会变成什么，你有自己的闪光时刻，这个闪光时刻持续了联盟的整个会议和全部行动。而这件事，是关于我总是惹人喜爱的那个。不是所有事情都要绕着你转来转去，你又不是会在花园里跑圈的泰迪熊。”

“但是。”他转念想了想，决定尝试常人Hal模式，跟这位义警开个有分寸的玩笑。

没人能招架得住他的调情。远至束之高阁的富家小姐，近至酒吧里火辣的女招待，他的劝慰甚至差点使一个丧失双亲的脆弱孤儿激动地想要同他私奔。他从来没有遇到过蝙蝠侠这样几乎完全对“喜爱Hal Jordan这件事”免疫的人类。

——“才正眼看我有一分钟而已，你就想和我玩皮鞭蜡油捆绑，威胁拷问的那套了吗。”他是怎么使自己的声音听起来又委屈又充满兴趣的？

蝙蝠侠皱起眉头。

Hal愉快地回忆起为什么自己从来不能和他发生正常对话。蝙蝠看起来太……精密了。他总是一刻不停地向着目的地奔去，毫不分心。而自己时时刻刻想要把对方引导到某些太过头，被塞到日光永远照耀不到的小松林中，几乎不太敢直面它存在的情绪。

他不能。  
所以他从来不能和蝙蝠侠好好相处。

“我的拷问通常包括幽闭潮湿，监禁怒斥。如果你想体验一下，我随时奉陪。”

“你擅长这个？”Hal吃惊地说，“难怪哥谭的那些坏人都对你欲罢不能。但是有什么是适当的微笑和亲吻得不到的情报呢。如果你愿意对达克赛德挥一挥小皮鞭，大概他会愿意采购一篮子的漂亮星球给你做礼物。”

“讨论我将对你做的事让你感到害怕，所以你开始谈论别人。人们会在这种时刻向对方推荐别的独处人选吗。”蝙蝠侠饶有兴趣地问。

“除非是打算让你嫉妒的发疯或者疯狂地否认。”Hal摇了摇手指，“测试失败，你拆穿了我的把戏。你是个糟糕的游戏玩家。我建议保持沉默五分钟，接下来我不会理你。”

“我从不在拷问时沉默。我想听听你的秘方，关于你为何广受喜爱。在你闪闪发光刺眼到不行的外表下，总会有比完美发型更深刻的原因。”蝙蝠侠甚至友善地打量了他一下。

完美发型？Hal无意识地捋过自己的头发，接着醒悟。

哦，他真的很擅长这个，他甚至没有提到制服。可是那个眼神意味的东西要更多——Hal十分肯定。盖曾经对他这种身材一览无余的制服表示愤怒：“纯粹炫耀！”  
真的，每一寸线条，还有肌肉群组合的方式，甚至漂浮起来的动作，都像是一个个精心设计的健美姿势——带着难度系数和打分细则的那种！  
而蝙蝠侠只用了一个眼神就告诉了他，他的制服……讨喜地招摇。

“人人都需要靠自己琢磨出穿衣秘籍，”Hal惊觉近距离的观察下，自己情绪变化大概被看光了，赌气地扭过头，“而我不想向一个穿着万圣节戏服的怪人传授它们。事实上我不敢肯定在这方面，你会有资格指责我。”

但水蜜桃味道的蝙蝠侠给他一个无害的微笑：“是你自己从第一秒起就在谈论大家都喜欢你。如果你不能散发正确暗示，总不能责别人想入非非。”

“你记得住我的每一句话就是在打算拿它噎死我吗。你喜欢盯着我观察？”Hal耸了耸肩，“既然我们在玩比比谁看起来更靠谱的游戏，你能玩的公平点吗。让我看到你，好能判定，在外貌和仪表上，你输的一败涂地无可救药。”

蝙蝠侠根本不会被这种级别的激将吓到或刺激到，但是他也许会因为这种直白可怕的邀请气到夺门而出。因为Hal的邀请中包含了秘密身份曝光的可能，并且还背离了他不需要肤浅的外表来维持形象的准则——毕竟他是一只特立独行的蝙蝠。

“这个游戏非常幼稚，它在考验人们是否会因为环境的改变和无人监管而做出隐藏最深的事。这个测试对熟知规则和忌惮行为后果的人来说毫无意义。”蝙蝠侠训斥着并不能开口反驳他的游戏规则，继而承认，“但是我要让你知道……”

他没能完成自己的句子，而Hal也无瑕提醒。

因为接下来，蝙蝠侠就“毫无意义”地扯开了头罩。

一阵更浓郁的水蜜桃味荒谬地包围了他们，就像是变了味的沉默扩散在空气中。

这不合理，Hal昏昏沉沉地想着，可蝙蝠侠之前任由自己潮湿的头发和脑袋被困在蝙蝠头罩下？这又哪里合理了。

哦，他现在甚至盯着Hal，解开了自己的披风。

“让我们看看会发生什么。”蝙蝠侠轻声说。

后面还有什么？脱掉靴子和腰带吗？

“行行好，”Hal闭上眼睛，无视心中的异样，把那副景象关在脑后，“别再用水蜜桃味的东西了。”

4.

Hal大概经历过这种时刻。

他在停电时曾经向暗恋已久的人抱怨黑暗。却在黑暗和寂静里同她四目相对，忍不住将手放在了对方脸颊上，继而坚决地吻上去结束了暗恋。

这是个错误的邀请。Hal对自己默念，错误至极！没人该忍受这个！

瞧瞧他在干什么！黑漆漆的小隔间里离半裸（哦几乎是半裸了）的蝙蝠侠越来越近。而他甚至邀请他火上浇油地解开了头罩 ，还有那条大概拯救了全世界狂野想象力的披风！

他不该在懂得自己畏惧什么之前不知死活地发出邀请。那双该死的蓝眼睛，看起来比他还是蝙蝠侠时更加震撼人心。

他想要后退的更加彻底，想要离这种他注定得不到也不该看到的景象更远一点。

而被早就了悟的“不可能”刺痛地击中后，昏暗的隔间和单独相处的两人，反而像是恰好属于他们的私人景色。他被钉在那。

等意识到自己的手先于大脑做了什么时，已经太迟了。他甚至都没有去思考为什么，没有真的去试探。

他的手指率先地占领蝙蝠侠的头发。那份触感激发出的渴望使他喉咙发紧。他拂过那片柔软又顺从的黑色丛林，使它们从指尖溜走又回来，一点点耙过蝙蝠侠的头发。

而蝙蝠侠没有回馈，仅仅看着他，看起来就像是一团考究的正在冷静燃烧又毫无温度的火焰。

“够了，Jordan，停下来，离我的头发远一点。我没有询问你发丝柔软有型的秘密。”他几乎畏惧又担忧蝙蝠侠要这样脱口而出地拒绝他。

但是没有，他没有拒绝他。

Bruce——他看起来更像是Bruce，带着他不可染指的沉默，默许了Hal的触碰。

他的头发由于自身难以言喻的洁癖和战后清洁处于难以言喻的半干之间，发尖挂着沉重难耐的细小水珠。

他们一起丧失了语言。

Hal艰难地回想起来，自己曾经做过一两个真正的好梦。其中包括蝙蝠侠在他身下，被自己的大力和欲念撞击的头发飞扬，发尖的汗珠不断甩向他的脸颊喊着：是的，就是这样。或是自己攀在对方身上，指尖插入他的头发，在被击中时扬起后颈。

没什么过火的。

他分的清渴望和克制，那是他的夜间旧友。他的忍耐不会比Bruce更多。在他能够注视到蝙蝠侠的眼睛时，几乎不难发现自己心中那片愚蠢的异样，而他受伤时他几乎是咆哮着冲向了伤害他的人，毫不留情地给予那些坏蛋迎头痛击。而他从没有考虑过这种感情上的不同，可以是双向流动的。

从什么时候开始的？Hal试图找到答案。

蝙蝠侠曾一丝不苟，不会为任何言语和举措而松动自己行为。他曾经对他避而远之，而后是不遗余力地希望激怒对方。可是再机灵的调侃也很难让他有什么反馈。而现在，Hal开始怀疑自己是否从来都这么会无视事实。

蝙蝠侠甚至在这段短暂的抚摸中毫不掩饰地看向了举止越发轻柔的Hal。

“现在你可以承认自己是故意出现在戴安娜和鹰女之间了。”Hal中止手下的行为，望进那双眼睛，“你别有企图。”

蝙蝠侠犹豫又谨慎：“七分钟可以发生很多事。我不希望联盟里不知道自己会遭遇什么的人出现在这里。”

“你在过虑。我很明白，没人把调情当真。那才是我总是一个人的原因。当每个人都能得到某个谁时，我抱着那些让人沉迷的技巧独自一人。”

“所以我才说他们不懂得珍惜自己得到的是怎样的坦诚和真心。你要么会奉献全心全意的赞美调情，要么就流露这样最直白的坦情。”蝙蝠侠说，“但我知道自己会得到什么。也许是拒绝和沉默，也许是花样百出的谎言。对待我时，你从来不是脚踏实地的人，你热爱虚张声势的测试和小题大做的麻烦事。”

“而你坦诚的出乎我的意料。”Hal拉开两人的距离，而目光并没有离开Bruce。

“大概是Kara坚持为联盟采购的香波液出了什么毛病。”蝙蝠侠沉默了一会后岔开话题，“水蜜桃口味总是让我脑袋发晕。”

“你闻起来就像是熟到不行的多汁水蜜桃。”Hal向前一步阻止Bruce想要离开的举动，“既然还在游戏里，通常情况下，这个游戏会以很多的抚摸和亲吻结束。”

“通常情况下，你的规则也会以亲密行为结束吗？”蝙蝠侠低声询问，“而我的确被告诫不要破坏规则。”

5  
5.

Hal为什么会以为顺水推舟的Bruce会放弃自主权被他吻的毫无反抗？

他几乎整个人被推到一个高度恰好的矮架上，Bruce的手在他的脑后上护着，以免上方的栏杆撞到了后脑勺。Hal在Bruce的吻中呜咽着却被下一个吻吞没了声音。他在吻中摸索着地点，掐住Bruce的肩膀，想要拉开两人的距离换一个姿势，却被Bruce反手按住——他完全没有胜算，Bruce贴的更近，热度惊人地分享着他的热量。说他没有梦想过这样的场景是假的，但是那副场景从来不包括自己会毫无还手的可能，被钳制被追逐，一步步后退不得只能被卡在墙壁和一个高热源之间，急切无比。

Hal快速地硬了起来。他的制服的确什么都遮不了。Bruce吃吃地笑着，摇了摇头告诉他七分钟太短，但是还是解开Hal的制服，速度和娴熟程度把Hal吓了一跳。

渴望和畏惧同时包裹住他。他努力后退着。他不能现在就让自己的小兄弟和蝙蝠侠的喉咙见面，不能是第一次，在一切都美好脆弱到不能承受一点挫折时。而蝙蝠侠按住了他的腿。

他试图把刚刚还在自己嘴边留恋无比的人重新拉回正途，但蝙蝠侠低下头的决心根本就不屑被他打断。他不慌不忙地舔上了自己的小兄弟，就像那是他要捕获的下一个芳心，而自己的小兄弟为那片温暖和潮湿舒服的简直想要哼哼。

“你不必这样Bruce。”Hal抓紧还能冒出头的神志，没什么底气地阻止着蝙蝠侠，“我们可以……”

“我们可以互相蹭一蹭是吗。”蝙蝠侠重新吻住他。Hal发誓，没有什么能比这感觉更好。

一团火热挤到Hal的手里，即使隔着制服Hal也能摸出来Bruce同样硬到不行。

“如果不是必须要在时间紧迫和效果至少中选一个，我们当然可以互相……”Bruce离开了那个吻，那双眸色更深的蓝眼睛将视线移到下面，显然看到的景象和Hal的手下动作让他吞下了一串脏话。

“我很想就这样，”他用手指拂过Hal那片愉快战栗的短发，拂过他的胸膛，给了他额头一个吻，Hal能感到他的小兄弟在抚摸中跳了一下。

“我希望能。”他抓住了Hal的屁股，Hal被那种力道的紧握和暗示逼上又一片热潮的浪尖。

“但是我更希望在这个黎明给你的是足够多的吻，你能在那些吻中看出我关心，我想要你，而且我只想要你。”

一股暖流磕入Hal，热切几乎在这番话中消退，只剩两人相贴的平静。

“但是我们现在必须解决这个太过明显的问题。不然联盟将会非常尴尬。”

Hal紧靠在后壁上。他没有依旧在暗示那个吧？他没有吗。他不再亲吻而是慢慢向下滑去。

哦老天。他精神无比的热量源和他的急切终于会面。他的喉咙是如此的温热紧张，Hal克制自己不要抓住他的头发举止太过激进。

蝙蝠笨拙地吞着，引导着，Hal则在上方想要扭动，尝试不要去想那个人是谁，不要去想那个人在对他做什么。

但是他在那份舔弄和爱抚中犹如踩上云端。他的腿在那双手的按压和抚摸中已经变成了毫无意义的云气和雾雨。它们全部脱离了Hal，满心呻吟出Bruce的名字，环抱在那个人的周围，打湿了他的头发，侵入了他每一寸热度和肌肤，为他的脸颊的红润而升温，为他急促的呼吸凝成水滴，渴望滚入他的喉咙。

他抓紧了Bruce的头发。那份可握的坚实和每寸移动带给他的快感是如此真实。而Bruce的脸颊在移动中碰到了他，他用腿将对方欢迎般地纳入更深，为更加急剧的移动和吞入失了神。

“Bruce。”他终于喊叫出那个人的名字，而那个人含着他的重要部位抬起蓝色的眼睛，盯住了在热浪中无能为力逐波的Hal。

而Hal就像一艘被打入汪洋的小船，高潮中扬起的一刻到来之后，彻彻底底地在那片海洋中翻了过去，水花溅到四处。Hal想要道歉，而那个人毫不在乎地抹了抹，给了他一个安慰又满足的吻。

他不可能自私地弃Bruce的欲求于不顾，但是对方看起来只想靠更多的吻抚慰热度。而翻船后的Hal在用出全力拥抱的蝙蝠侠手下，再一次哀叹体力的悬殊。

他当然可以特别容易地弄翻蝙蝠侠，骑在他的身上，按他的胳膊恶狠狠地叫他不许动。

但是怎么说呢，经历了刚才的那份折腾，Hal在一片迷迷糊糊的亲热中舒适地想着，现在这样似乎也挺不错的。

6.  
七分钟后，整个几乎睡过去的联盟在等着他们。

“你向蝙蝠侠展示了什么？”海王意味深长地盯着蝙蝠侠毫无遮掩的后背和不知道被塞在哪里的披风。

“你一定吃了什么亏Hal。”闪电侠仔细地打量他，“从出来到现在，你居然没有说一句话。”

“如果你不能控制住自己的嘴巴冒出来什么问题，”Hal气鼓鼓地回答Barry，“那么，为什么你要开口说话。”

“你能保守秘密吗？”蝙蝠侠倒是那个有意回答的人。

“我能？”闪电犹犹豫豫，不晓得什么才是正确答案。

“好极了，”蝙蝠侠以最铁面无私的声音告诫这位年轻的英雄，“我也能。”

彩蛋：

1.

一阵“我们都不敢想像里面发生了什么”的沉默淹没了大家。

“还有人想玩这个游戏吗？”寿星奥利撑着脑袋试图清醒。

“没有。”Clark干脆地拒绝了所有可能。

“庆祝结束了吗？我要睁不开眼了。”鹰女的翅膀几乎都垂到地上。

“好极了。生日快乐，奥利，希望你在未来会有很多很多个今天。晚些时候我会托人把礼物送给你。早安各位。”清晨的蝙蝠侠看起来简直称得上容光焕发，他甚至反常地道了别。

瘫坐半分钟后Hal起身说自己要去OA复命，也要先行一步。其余人纷纷表示要回自己的休息间睡个囫囵觉。

神机妙算的蝙蝠侠当然已经按好电梯在等着他。

当他们的手再次握在一起时，Hal询问：“仅仅是好奇，你说得那个帮忙送礼物的人，指的是我吗。”

电梯里一定有监控录像，但Bruce是操作它们的大师。他毫不顾忌地吻住Hal，承认的确是。即使他们还有很多很多的旧需要叙，但是他依旧可以为Hal好朋友的生日分出一个小时。

“只有一个小时。”他吻了吻对方，“不能更多了。”

事实上Hal仅需要十五分钟。十五分钟后被刺激到的绿箭就把他扔出来了。

2.  
当Hal把礼物带给奥利时忍不住坦白七分钟内发生了什么。

“你在告诉我，我的生日就是你们亲密地搞起来的纪念日？”奥利咀嚼着这个消息。

“呃，虽然我不懂这其中有什么关系。但是，没错。第一次。”

“好极了，愿上帝可怜我。现在我永远不能把你们俩搞起来的样子驱逐出我的大脑了。”

“哦，得了吧奥利，那幅场景会让你的脑海就像天堂一般舒适有趣。呃，我该回去了。”

“停，Hal。我一点不想知道你待会要回哪里，这个消息太他妈可怕了。请让我一个人静一静。”

2.

“我承认有时甚至在嫉妒你的头发——你抚摸他们的方式。”有一天Bruce纠结地打上领带后站在床尾突然承认。

“别吃醋Brucie，”Hal趴在床上欢快地翻着飞行杂志，两条腿前后来回晃着，“我也可以那样给你一堆完美的抚摸。”

3.  
有一次在任务之后，他们有幸共同分享一瓶香波液，美好的记忆如同香波和淋浴般甜蜜而漫长的涌出。

“回想一下，那天在水蜜桃的催情下，你是打定主意，推开游戏中的其他人，独自来占我的便宜吗，蝙蝠侠先生。”在湿滑到近乎抓不住任何支撑点的浴室他这样问到。

对方摇了摇头：“我只是想要尝试这个七分钟是否和从前一样。可和你独处七分钟就足够使我放弃抗争。”

4.

“斯图尔特不相信我们搞在了一起。”Hal在早餐时提起来，“他说等我们邀请他参加婚礼时他才会相信。你的名声多糟糕啊，他们以为你是一只不会爱的傻蝙蝠。”

Bruce彻底地沦陷在扶手椅上没有反驳。昨晚的夜巡和归来后的活动使他牺牲了大量的睡眠时间。现在他仅仅是面带微笑，看着Hal吃着早餐滔滔不绝：“也许是因为他们认为你才是那个不能稳定下来的人。”

“所以我们能就在彼此的脑海里结婚吗，邀请他们参加，省去那么多麻烦。”

“你是说灵魂上的？”

“有点。”Hal努力地嚼起汉堡，声音有点含糊，“就是，我知道你属于我，然后我也属于你。”

属于。

这个词就像是一根会反弹的小踏板，击中了Bruce的心。

“还有别的办法。也很简单。”他微笑着为男朋友提出了解决方案。

5.

“联盟对你的选择表示怀疑。你猜他们现在在做什么。担心我们会把彼此掐死？”

他们在联盟的第二次七分钟天堂游戏中依靠“运气”又得到了一次独处机会。新成员钢骨看起来有点失望没有被抽中。

“那他们真可爱。”Hal懒洋洋地说，“反正不会有人觉得我正在把你按在柜壁上，热火朝天地吻上去。”

“你可以直接进行到那一步？”蝙蝠侠佯装惊讶地说，“不需要如胶似漆地抚摸和大段恭维和赞美？你的约会对象会允许你直接进行下一步？”

“哦，瞧你在给这件事下了什么结论，你可离我的约会对象这种定义远着呢。”Hal靠在一边的墙上，满不在乎地说，“这顶多算是个恶作剧。”

“一个非常提神的恶作剧。”蝙蝠侠一针见血地指出，“而你乐在其中。”

“当然要醒着，因为对着你睡觉可是件不礼貌的事情。”Hal充满暗示地说着。

“不仅不礼貌，而且相当危险。 ”蝙蝠微微眯了眯眼睛，压低声音的他就像某种精明的猎食者。

“哦——因为你会看着我睡觉的样子无法自拔吗。”Hal不带技巧地晃了晃自己的腰，别有深意地看了看蝙蝠。

“因为我享受每一分钟你不清醒又无法说话的时光。美妙极了。”Bruce正在接近他，而Hal面对着这一大团靠上来的阴影，心存期待。

“嗨。我感到危险，你有把我做成标本展览的倾向吗？”绿灯侠嚷嚷。

“不，如果取决于我，你会小到足以装在我的口袋里冲着我大喊大叫。而除了想听到的句子以外，我什么都听不见。”Bruce的手已经放在Hal的肩膀上，而Hal为那份温暖和有力感到吃惊。

“我来翻译一下，基本上，你希望我可以和你保持一段私密的恋爱，而你除了表诉爱意外，什么话都听不下去。”Hal的手摸上了在他肩部的手，评估着这番话，“我知道你总是对我抱有不正常的幻想。”

蝙蝠侠中肯地回复：“也许我该假装讨厌你，保持专业和威信。”  
——如果他没有把嘴巴贴向Hal，这个说法会更加可靠一点。

“他们以为我们彼此憎恨？但是说真的，把你按在墙上？”Hal专注地吻着他。

蝙蝠侠从那个吻中得到乐趣：“他们大概只是特别希望我们能够各自闭嘴，专心在七分钟做到我们从未做到的事情。”

“什么事，被天才般的亲吻淹没？”Hal转而咬向蝙蝠的耳朵含混地说。

“不，彼此开火，不要伤及他人。hmmmm，但是我看不出除了你，会有什么东西能热到着火。”

“当然有，你的眼睛。”Hal把自己从一个热烈的深吻中拔了出来，洋洋得意，“但那也许只是因为你的眼睛里，有我的倒影。”

他们热烈地吻过了第七分钟。

当第八分钟降临，某位目瞪口呆的旁观者拉开门时，他们也没中断那个示威般的吻。


End file.
